Walk Like an Angel
by xShadow14x
Summary: Ami had always been someone different. She saw the world in a way that most were incapable of understanding. Walking through life mute and unable to communicate with those around you; left to just observe and think. Imagine just how catastrophically beautiful the world would become if her mind were to clash with a two thousand year old vampire known as death. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hey there my lovely readers, long time no read :o. This lovely new story of mine is the story that I had mentioned in my authors note in my first story (The Crack in Her Mask) that I was allowed to adopt by the previous owner xMissEmilyx. I'm very much nervous about posting this since it's now my second story on top of it being rewritten and continued from a previous owner. I really hope you guys like it and please please review , I would absolutely love your feedback :). Enjoy the story .

I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel

As I look out the window of the brown police cruiser I can't help but ask myself the same unanswered question of 'why am I here?'. Staring at the old worn house in front of me I'm filled with the hatred that I harbor towards this place. I hate Bon Temps. I hate the ignorance filled people that live in it who walk around with plastic smiles on their face. Everyone in this town lives in a continuous circle of the same horror filled routine of grinning in your face until you give them the latest scoop so they can go sit around their little homey kitchen and talk about you as if you were a dog.

The recent murders popping around town is doing nothing but reveal this place for what it is. A gas chamber. That's slowly killing everyone here in it.

I've been stuck in this tiny town since the day I was born . It just finally took my parents from me. And I absolutely refuse to let it take me down after them.

At this current time I'm sitting in the back of a police cruiser in front of my cousin's house. The only reason I'm here is out of sheer force. Due to my parents death and my age , which is 16, I'm unable to live on my own. Or at least thats what the law says. So here I am waiting to be smothered by the plastic love that is my dear cousin.

It was dark out. The only thing that was bringing me comfort at this moment was the stars that sat comfortably above me in the night sky. For days I could just sit outside and get lost in them. Their depth and beauty amazed me beyond comparison. I would always sneak away whenever I could and dance in the cold dewy grass beneath them. The feel of the earth beneath me never failed to bring me away from the harsh reality as I reached up to the endless night sky above me.

The police officer came around to my side and opened the door for me. I liked him, he had been nice to me. He tried an endless amount of times to try and talk to me. He told me how he was sorry for my parent's death and even offered me a small awkward smile. When he realized though, just how more occupied I was to just stare out the window and contemplate just how much of a screwed up turn my life decided to take, he broke police protocol for me. He took me through a fast food drive-thru and let me sip on a milkshake as I rode my way to my own familial prison.

My cousin came strolling out the house with, I assume, her boyfriend. Though this town was small, to be truthfully honestly, I barely ever saw my cousin. And I like it that way. I care for very few things in this world , and one of them, is definitely not my dear cousin , Sookie.

What I did care for though, were my things that made me special. That made the night glitter like a million stars, where I could feel every nerve in me come alive.

As much as I disliked her , I can't deny that my cousin was very pretty. Her blond hair was long and shiny. But though her outer beauty shined like the sun, her soul was spoiled and fake. Her aura shined a dull red mixed with purple. Her boyfriends was a midnight black with a dull red , just like Sookie's.

The officer, who I found out was named Andie since my dear cousin enjoys to bluntly point things out, had an aura of a low yellow with a hint of gray. He was sad about something.

Sookie was dramatically shocked as the officer Andie told her about my parents death. It got even more dramatic as he told her about finding me walking aimlessly past the 'Welcome to Bon Temps' sign. I was in a complete daze as I wandered down the road.

But truth be told it wasn't the shock of their deaths that had me dazed. It was the pressure of reality telling me that I was free from this hell hole. I loved my parents , I truly did, but they were the chain that was keeping me here.

But just as quickly as my freedom came, it was snatched away from me the second I was thrown in that police cruiser.

Sookie came over to me and wrapped me in a tight uncomfortable hug, " Oh Ami! I'm so sorry about Aunt Pattie and Uncle Dan. But you don't have to worry at all sweetie, I'll take good care of ya, kay?". She actually seemed genuine about this goal, but I chose not to think to far into it.

"Ami , this is my boyfriend Bill Comptom", He stepped forward to take my hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. " Bill this is Ami Braxton, my little cousin. Bill doesn't live with me here but he's over most of the time."

I did nothing but blink at her as Bill stared at the side of my face in, what I assume, confusion.

Sookie grew uncomfortable and tried to fill in the silence, " Hey Ami, Bill's a vampire." She blurted this out and Bill raised an eyebrow and her bluntness. My face didn't move a muscle but this explained the black aura that surrounded him.

Bill finally decided to open his mouth and turned to me with a small smile, " My condolences Miss Braxton, I apologize for having to meet due to such unfortunate events , but it is still a pleasure to meet you."

I offered a small smile in return, and the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked in Sookie's head.

"Oh! I totally forgot Bill, Ami can't speak."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 2

I woke up around 11 in the morning the next day. The sun shone brightly through the dark curtains and my eyes quickly shut at the unwanted intrusion of light. When I finally opened them I took a few seconds to really get a feel of my new surroundings.

The walls were covered with a yellow floral wallpaper that covered most of the house. My bed was slightly hard but it was comfortable and the floor boards were worn with age.

This house was ancient all on its own, years of stories lived within each and every nook and cranny of this home.

I had dreamt that I was child again. Dancing underneath the stars without a care, and the stars danced with me. It was so perfect. The night sky was brighter than I remembered. It was everything I wanted.

I lay in bed , thinking of hundreds of ways to spend the day. I finally just fell into the decision of going wherever the day took me.

I dressed quickly in old jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard and flew out my room. Peaking into Sookie's room I saw that she was still asleep , most likely due to being out late with her vampire. I left her a note telling her I went out and would be back later.

I walked dow the dirt road from her house until I finally reached a paved road. I rode my skateboard to town and rode around for what seemed like hours. I finally came upon a park where a few children were playing around. I hopped off my board and sat on the swings. I swung for a while until I got tired and just stared at the ground.

I stared at my worn sneakers and thought about how much longer they would last. I had them for at least two to three years. The bottoms were worn out and the color was fading drastically. There were one or two moth sized holes in them but I still loved wearing them. For some reason they reminded me of my child hood. Of the days where you could just simply be a child.

Suddenly, I saw another pair of shoes in front of mine.

I looked up to investigate who the owner of these feet were and why they had intruded my solidarity. It was none other than my cousin Jason Stackhouse.

He smiled at me , " Hey Ami, whatcha doin' out here by your self?" I simply shrugged and looked back down to further investigate my shoes and calculate how much longer they would last.

"Well, I'm gonna go head over to Merlotte's for lunch, ya hungry?" , Jason sounded like he really just wanted some company. I peaked at his watch and saw it was two thirty. I hadn't eaten since that milkshake yesterday , but I wasn't very hungry. I was used to not eating a lot. But I decided that I should probably eat something just to make sure I wouldn't faint or anything.

So I nodded my head and grabbed my things.

When we got to Merlotte's, Sookie was there working. She saw us come in and made a bee line towards me. "Ami! What have you been up to all day? Did you eat anything before you went out?"

I once again shrugged but at her questioning look I decided to elaborate and shook my head. "Well then, how about you and Jason just take a seat and Arlene will bring y'all some food." She finally walked away to go take a customer's order and Jason and I grabbed a seat by the window. I chose to stare out at nothing until our food came.

Jason talked to me during our lunch but it seems his favorite thing to do is talk considering he just droned on and on about useless things. I just ate quietly, nodding occasionally at the things he said. His talking was a nice distraction though, I didn't mind it.

Arlene came by the table to make chit-chat with us since the lunch rush cleared out. "So Ami, what grade you gonna be in next year?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't really say. At least I didn't know how since I was incapable of talking. Or at least to the outside world I was. I haven't been known to be able to talk since I was nine. No one really knows why. I just stopped talking. People tried to get me speaking, but I just didn't want to anymore.

Lucky for me, Jason answered for me . "She's gonna be a Junior next year. She's sixteen." He said my age proudly with a dorky smile. He was the only person who remembered my birthday. Everyone else seemed to not notice or really care. Not even Sookie remembered. But Jason was the one who came to my house and took me out to see a movie down in Shreveport every year.

After we finished eating, Jason had to head to work and left. Sookie asked me if I wanted to stay and help out with some deliveries in the back. I agreed since I had nothing better to do. I helped out in the back for a few hours and didn't realize how long I had worked until I looked outside and noticed it was dark.

I went up front to let Sookie know I wanted to go, but when I went back to the dining area I saw a very tall blond man.

His skin was as pale and his eyes were a bright blue and cold as ice. His aura was midnight black with deep blue, grey , and red around the edges. I knew immediately he was a vampire.

Sookie came out the kitchen and her face immediately turned angry and displeased when she spotted this man. "What are you doin' here, Eric?" Eric had a smirk on his face that appeared the moment she arrived.

"Ah Miss Stackhouse, I came because I knew you would miss my presence and I could deny you no longer."

He was toying with her.

It was amusing.

She frowned even harder, "Cut the shit Eric. What is it?"

His face grew serious immediately once his fun was over. "I need to speak with you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I absolutely love love love that you guys like the story :). Your reviews and favorite alerts and all of that make me so happy to write. Whats a story without any readers to hear it right ? Thank you guys :) Enjoy.

I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 3

Eric spoke to Sookie about a sheriff that has apparently gone missing in Dallas. Eric wanted Sookie to go with him because of her gift , or as she called it , her curse. Bill apparently had to go with her. I have a bad feeling about him. He's creepy.

I didn't really care for what was happening until she told me I would be coming as well.

I didn't like that. Not at all.

Apparently there was no one to watch me.

Jason was heading off to some camp, which he chose to give very vague details about.

Eric didn't seem happy about this either but after he realized Sookie wasn't letting it go he grunted a "Fine." And next thing I know I'm packed and on a small plane headed to Dallas.

Eric hadn't said a word to me the entire time. The sky was dark and the moon was high; at the hotel Sookie decided to order me to stay in my room.

Wrong move. As if that was gonna happen.

She told me I could order room service or watch tv.

The moment she left the room I was gone.

With my backpack filled with clothes and other items I was gone. I had waited a half hour just so I could make sure they were gone. The second I stepped out of that hotel it was as if a wdight had fallen off my shoulders. I smiled the biggest smile ever and started running.

I let my feet guide me around Dallas. I ran until everything just started to fade away and the city lights turned into jet streams. I ran as fast as I could, I felt as if I were flying. I jumped over curbs, trash cans, and bus benches. I even hopped fences.

I started to become tired, but I just couldn't stop running. I finally stopped running when I entered a residential area and I was out of the city life.

I took in the area around me. I had absolutely no clue where I was but that was okay. I didn't care that it was getting late but I needed a place to crash for the night. I walked around the neighborhood , areas like these tended to have a park or something for the kids living there. I walked for at least two hours until I finally found it.

There was a jungle gym with one of those tubes that the kids crawl in. I climbed into it and I've never been as happy to be short until then . I was just the right size to stretch and curl up . There were some small holes on the sides so I could look outside or see if anyone was coming. I pulled my jacked out my book bag and threw that on. Sticking my bag under my head. Soon after closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

~Dream~

_I was sitting in meadow surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Everything felt peaceful; perfect._

_I laid down and sighed in content. _

_And then suddenly, it felt as if there was another presence. _

_I looked to my left and saw a handsome man laying next to me. I couldn__'__t see his face, I just felt as if he were beautiful. _

_For some odd reason I felt as if I wanted to curl up next to him. So I did._

_He chuckled and wrapped me in his arms. _

_I heard a whisper of __'__I love you.__' __And he kissed my forehead._

_Just as I sighed softly and closed my eyes. _

_Everything went black. _

_My vision returned to this beautiful man sitting on top of me. _

_And at that second I knew who it was. _

_My body filled with dread and terror and my mouth opened to scream yet my voice failed me._

_Nothing would come out._

_No one could help me._

_He screamed words at me and though I couldn__'__t hear him, I knew what they were._

_I tried to fight him off. _

_Nothing would work._

_Why wouldn__'__t it work !?_

_I realized we were on a bed._

_That very same bed. _

_It was becoming hard to breath. _

_His hands drifted down my body to my pants. _

_He started unbuttoning them , and finally, my voice worked for me. _

"_NO!__"_

I quickly awoke in a cold sweat. Tears were still running down my cheeks and it felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest , I was breathing so hard.

I'm okay.

He's not here.

He can't hurt me anymore.

I repeated these things to my self in a silent mantra.

I looked out the small holes next to me and saw that it was late afternoon. As I scanned the park I noticed a couple of teenagers, possibly older, smoking a joint at the merry-go-round. They were the only ones, other than me, at the park.

I got out of the tube and put my backpack on. I knew I needed to find another place to crash, and soon. Sookie seemed like the type to freak out and try to find me asap, and I really did not need that.

As I walked past the two teens I made sure to keep my head down, I didn't know if they would try to start something but I didn't have time for any set backs.

"Hey dude, wanna hit this?", a boy called out to me while holding the joint towards me. He had to have been around nineteen or older. He was wearing black ripped jeans with chains on them, a band tee and heavy black steel toe boots. His head was fully shaven and he was covered in tattoos. I walked up to him and hesitantly took the joint from him. He seemed to be six foot and a couple inches but he towered over my five foot height.

I held it and gave him a questioning look, "Just pull the smoke into your mouth and slowly breathe it in, then hold it for a few seconds and release." He seemed almost amused that I didn't know what to do with it.

The girl gave me an encouraging look so I tried to follow his directions. After I breathed in the smoke though, I started choking a little. The girl came up to me and started patting me on the back. She laughed and said, "don't worry about it, we all do it our first time."

She had long dark blood red hair and heavy black makeup. She wore a beautiful black lace dress with a black corset over it with floral black lace stockings paired with (you guessed it) black platform pumps. She had one of those faces where she looked almost out of place in such dark clothing.

But then again, who am I to judge.

"What's your name?" , she asked.

I lowered my head and pointed towards my throat while shaking my head.

"Oh, you can't talk! That's okay, I've got a note pad in my purse", she didn't say it as if she pitied me. She almost reacted as if I told her I preferred dresses to pants. As if it was no big deal.

It was refreshing.

She passed me a small notebook and pen, "By the way my names Angie and that's Kevin"she pointed to the guy that handed me the joint.

I wrote my name on the note pad, _"__Ami__"_

"Well it's nice to me you Ami, you wanna come hang out with us? We're gonna go over to our friend Daniel's apartment."

Kevin backed up her offer, "It'll be fun, you girls can talk or something and us guys can do what we want without Angie all in our way", he had a joking smile on his face that grew wider when Angie gave him a light punch in the arm. "Shut up, Kev."

They both turned their attention back towards me, "So you in?"

I nodded my head. I had no where else to go anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 4

As we walked towards this guy Daniel's house Kevin and Angie decided to tell me about him. In their words he's apparently 'really cool and chill about stuff.' While they talked about this guy they passed the joint around and pretty soon I was very much stoned; I smiled a lot. It felt as if the smile was carved into my face. We walked for a few blocks and I grew curious about why they were in the park in the first place.

I took my new note pad out and wrote _' __so what were you guys doing at the park?__' _I showed it to Angie and she showed it to Kevin.

Kevin was the one who answered, " I got into a fight with my dad so I called Angie, and we decided to go to the park to cool off. When we get got there I sparked a joint and that really chilled me out." He laughed at his own joke, " And what about you missy?" he playfully asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

I didn't have to give any direct answers.

"Okay, so what about those scars on your wrist", Angie apparently grew blunt when she was high. " I bet there's a story behind those."

I looked at my wrist , I hadn't thought about those in years. But I very much clearly remember the day I made them.

~Flashback~

_It was two years after he happened to me. _

_I was twelve. And it was Christmas again._

_He never came back after that last Christmas._

_My parents were having another one of their parties. I was hiding in my room too scared to leave. I locked my doors. _

_I hated people and I was always scared he would come back again. _

_The anxiety was killing me, I kept reliving that day and every time Christmas came around it was as if I was stuck in that memory._

_All I wanted was the pain to stop._

_For the memories to cease._

_Only one solution came to me at that time. _

_So I found a pair of scissors._

_I could deal with this torture no longer. It had to end._

_I remember trembling almost violently._

_I felt no pain. I remember the cold sharp blade and then there was red. It ran down arms like a work of art. It was almost beautiful._

_Almost._

_I could feel my aura diminishing as my soul slowly started to lift out of my body. I was literally hanging on the edge of death._

_But I thought of my parents and how they would be the ones to find me. I don__'__t want them to find me like that. _

_In those seconds I said to myself that this could not be it. __  
__I couldn__'__t go out like this._

_I quickly got up with the strength I had left and quickly found bandages. I wrapped my wounds tightly. _

_Once the bleeding finally stopped I passed out and that was the end of that._

I had ignored her question, it wasn't on purpose considering I had become lost in my own thoughts. But it was for the best. I replied with a response that it had been a while since those cuts had happened and that I am better now.

I was quickly becoming sober and no longer wanted to continue this train of thought.

She dropped the subject and we moved on to trivial things; like our favorite colors, foods, activities. Kevin and Angie had been best friends since childhood. They had went to the same school and lived only a block away from each other.

They elaborated even more on Daniel. They said he was a nice guy who was older then they are. But if there was ever trouble at home or they needed money he would always go out of his way to help them, no matter what. He even has an extra bedroom in his house for them that they both decorated. They would go there any time and he would take them out to party or just drive around town . He apparently worked as a mechanic at a local auto shop.

This Daniel was odd. . .but very nice.

We walked down a short dirt road till we had finally reached the mysterious Daniel's home.

"Welcome to Chateau Danny." Angie announced dramatically.

He lived in a small wooded area, in a small house. It was very isolated so I'm assuming he is a private person. Each house was separated by its own little woods.

The sun was setting behind the house and it somehow made everything look softer. It seemed that for those seconds every part of nature started to become alive. It was beautiful.

His home was a charming cottage style that had its own little garage attached. The door to the garage was open and I could see an old Cutlass that was still in good condition.

We walked up to the front porch and knock. It was very quicker opened my a man in his mid to late twenties. He had dark short hair and I couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

"Hey Danny, meet our new friend Ami", Kevin spoke with such familiarity. It was automatically known that they've known each other for a while, had I not been told previously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ami." Daniel took my hand and shook it, smiling gently at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Well why don't you guys come on in before you catch a cold or something."

He chuckled while standing back to let us in. He had a heavy laugh, it was hard yet smooth. I liked it.

For some odd reason I felt as if there was something magical about him.

We went inside and Kevin immediately plopped down on the couch. He had a small but spacious living room, there were two couches and large tv with a game console attached to it. Angie sat down next to Kevin and I took a seat next to her.

"So Ami, where did you meet Kev and Ang?" Daniel asked.

"We met her at the park." Angie answered for me. "And she can't talk."

Daniel was surprised but took it with ease, " Oh ok , do you know sign language Ami?" I shook my head. No one ever bothered to teach or get me classes. "Well when I was in high school I took an ASL class. But I only remember a few words though." He did a few hand gestures. "I think that one means 'where is the bathroom?'". I smiled at him in amusement and he laughed. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." Kevin said as flopped his head back on the couch.

Angie flicked his head and replied, "Can I get water?"

Daniel nodded, "Sure, and you Ami?"

I wrote down water on my notepad and showed it to Daniel.

As he went to go get the water Angie leaned over and said quietly, "He likes you."

I just shook my head. There'd be no way a guy like him could like some child like me.

"He does, he's never been that nice to new people before. Trust me, I've known Danny for a long time."

I blushed and looked away. Theres no way it's true.


	5. Chapter 5

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 5

A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for the positive feedback on this story :). I was so nervous when I posted it but you guys have seriously been the reason I keep going. I writee for not just myself but for my readers \\(n.n\\) Thank you guys. Now, onward to the story. I own nothing but my own characters.

(I would like to warn you ahead of time, there is mention of drug use in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable , then I apologize.)

We hung out at Daniel's for a long time. He gave us a few beers; I had never had one before. It was bitter and sweet all at the same time. I got used to the cold drink quickly, and was soon on the next one.

Daniel went into his room and after rummaging around he returned with a wooden box.

"Here ya go. Now it's a party!" He was pretty excited.

He placed the box on the coffee table and Kevin grinned.

He scooted towards the box and opened it. There was a bag of weed and a couple of small bags of white powder. He grabbed a cd case off the small table next to the couch and took one of the small bags of powder along with a small razor blade.

I grabbed my note pad and wrote _'__what is that?__'_

I showed it to Angie, "Its coke. Do you want to try it?"

I looked at Kevin and Daniel, Kevin was cutting the coke and making it into small lines.

I was very nervous to try. I knew it was bad but my curiosity liked to overpower my logic.

Daniel sat next to me on the couch and swung his arm over my shoulders, "Its okay, you don't have to do it." He squeezed my left shoulder for comfort; I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I smiled at him; I wouldn't do it. I leaned back and quietly observed them.

I watched curiously as Kevin leaned over the cd case and started to snort some of the coke as Angie got up and went to the kitchen.

She came back with a beer in her hand, "Yo Danny, we're out of beer. You wanna make a beer run?"

"Yeah, we'll take a walk through the woods, it's a short cut anyways."

After Angie and Daniel did a line , we got up and headed out to the liquor store. As we were heading out, Angie left her jacket.

We were outside and Angie and Kevin were yelling and chasing each other in circles. They were ducking and flying through the trees playing tag. I wasn't sure who was it. But I was sure that they didn't knew either. The had gained a rush of energy and though Daniel had done some as well, he wasn't as hyper active as they stayed at my side while we slowly followed them around so that when they came down they wouldn't be lost.

We went deeper into the forest until we reached a road that turned into a driveway leading to a large church. Angie and Kevin ducked behind large boulders looking over the church.

"That's the Fellowship of the Sun church. They're a bunch of psycho's." Kevin grinned and started laughing, "We should totally mess with them!"

Angie was quick to agree, "Yeah! They're so awful to those vampires."

Kevin then started sneaking towards the church, he grabbed a rock and chucked it at the window.

I stood in shock staring at him. I couldn't believe he actually did that.

Then there were men running outside. Daniel grabbed my hand and we took off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter yay \\(n.n\\) I own nothing but my own characters.

I held his hand as tight as I could. Branches smacked against my face leaving trails behind and the thorns were ripping at my already worn jeans. We ran as fast as we could as they chased us. I could feel my heart in my throat.

I tripped over a rock and Daniel's hand slipped from mine.

He didn't stop.

And as I looked up I could do nothing but watch his figure get smaller and smaller. I tried to get up but I had twisted my ankle and fell back down. In the next second there were hands on me.

"I caught one!" , One of the guys chasing us had grabbed me. I quickly fought against him and I was rewarded with a sudden fist on the side of my face.

My face felt as if it were on fire and pulsating, I weakly looked up to see the guy who had captured me. He was huge and another guy ran up to us. "Good job Gabe, the others got away. Let's bring her back and see what Steve wants us to do with her."

I was thrown over Gabe's shoulder as he started the trek back to the Fellowship. I refused to go down without a fight and started struggling. He grunted and threatened to silence me but I continued on . I must've worked his last nerve because in the very next second I was thrown down on the pavement and another fist slams into the side of my face.

I fell into darkness.

A/N: Alrighty guys, I know its short… but you must trust me :). I will make it up I promise. Please review :) Much appreciated ^.^.


	7. Chapter 7

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 7

A/N: I absolutely love all of you're reviews :). Thank you guys so much for your support, it helps keep me going. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next installment :). I own nothing but my own characters.

The first sense to return back to me was my sense of touch. I was freezing and I was laying on something hard. Sliding my fingers a little forward I realized it was cement; I was laying on the ground.

The next was my hearing and I instantly regretted it the second it came.

All I could hear was growling .

It sounded feral.

It sounded vicious.

And it sounded like a death that would soon consume me if I didn't move right this second.

That is exactly what I did. And scrambling back as my eyes flew open I slammed into a fence that was completing my cage.

I looked up and I was instantly met with dirty brown eyes and a lovely set of fangs.

I heard hissing and saw that my would be killer was steaming. There were chains wrapped around him and a small cross sitting at his feet.

He was chained to a wall with, what I can surely assume, silver. His shaggy black hair was flopping across his face and he shook his angry eyes at me.

He was hungry, and I realize then that I was his snack.

The man was wearing what looked like used to be nice slacks and a barely buttoned shirt.

He was also very pissed.

I could hardly control my breathing but I knew I needed to. As soon as I got it leveled down the only noise left was his growling.

I do not know how long it took , but eventually he quieted down and settled for glaring into the side of my face.

I pulled my legs to my chin and went to put my head into my knees. I pulled back with a hiss and tenderly touch the side of my face. It seems I was bruised my Gabe's hard hook. Lovely.

Just then I heard a loud bang as a door flew open, and down the stairs came the man I only ever saw on t.v., Reverend Steve Newlin.

"Well hello there little miss sunshine, it seems you finally woke up." With that opening line a low growl from the man chained behind me followed.

Steve shushed him like a child and grinned clapping his hands together, " Please excuse your roommate, he's still adjusting to the change." His voice gained a slow edge to it. "I'm sure the smell is just driving him up the wall. You probably smell delicious, and considering he hasn't eaten in days . . .maybe weeks. Well , he's a bit ravenous now."

I hate him.

I pulled my knees closer together , trying not to show any more fear than I probably already had.

For once, in a very very long time, I wished that I was home.

In Ben Temp, getting annoyed at how many times Sookie would probably try to drag me out the house with her.

Steve chuckled and, thank goodness, turned to leave, " Dear abomination, if you can somehow find a way to capture your meal, I do hope you enjoy. Its the Devil's circle of life right ? The predator eats the pray and they rot in hell together. How perfect." And with that, he went up the stairs slamming the door as loudly as he came.

I couldn't hold it together anymore. I was strong for long enough.

All I wanted was freedom.  
And as quickly as I got it, it was snatched away from me yet again.

I burst into tears.

I cried for my freedom. I cried for a home. I cried for the nature I could no longer relish in. I cried for it all.

As much as I liked to deny it… I was still a kid. A teenager. I can't be my own adult twenty four seven. I can't .

Soon enough the hyperventilating started and I couldn't focus anymore. I felt as if the walls were closing in around me .

"At least your a silent crier."

The tears wouldn't stop.

"Hey…"

I couldn't focus.

"Hey. . .hello" I curled into a ball.

"Blondie ! … HEY!"

My breathing stopped and my eyes were wide open as I tried to sort through my own shock.

I gasped in a gulp of air as the vampire started speaking.

"Thank fuck. You were damn near cardiac arrest and that is the last shit I need in this damn place."

I slowly sat up flipping my hair out of my face as it tried to stick to my cheeks from the sweat and tears.

"Listen up blondie," I stared blankly into his eyes and he sighed wearily when he realized that was all he was getting out of me. " I'm not going to eat you okay?"

I blinked and scooted further away.

"For fucks sake," He had quite the mouth. "I mean it, shit. I know the whole waking to growling isn't helping my convincing you but I thought you were a rejected FOTS or something. Obviously, your whole break down helped prove to me I thought wrong. Now for the love of whatever the hell you believe in, stop the damn crying."

I looked at him for a few more minutes, letting his words sink in.

And finally came back to my logical thoughts. Locking the adolescence away in the back of my mind, I wiped my cheeks with my shirt caller as much as I could.

I stood and looked him straight in the eye.

Cautiously, I approached the vampire. When I was standing almost directly in front of him I just stared.

"Are you gonna say anything or just fuckin' stare?", I realized then he had an english accent. It was. . . interesting.

I just kept staring.

"Fine." He growled again, but it wasn't as threatening as before.

"I am called Farrell."


	8. Chapter 8

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing but my own characters.

I blinked and he blinked back.

I nodded my head and waved a little.

"Are you gonna speak or just keep on with the staring shit?", He sounded peeved.

But then again thats pretty much how he's sounded since he started talking.

I decided to cut him some slack and pointed at my throat while shaking my head.

"You can't speak?" I nodded yes.

"Well… shit."

I brought my hands to my waist to grab my notepad from my bag. When I grabbed air, I started panicking and quickly scanned the room.

"If you're looking for your bag, they threw it in the corner of the basement." I looked up at him gratefully. " Outside of the cage."

I plopped on to the ground angry and blew my hair out my face. Running my fingers through it I cringed when I felt all the knots.

"Aye, quit your damn pouting. I have little to no patience for that shit." I looked up at him as he blew his own hair out of his face.

I giggled silently when it flopped back and he growled again.

As I looked at him I started to feel guilt. He was chained to this wall for whatever reason and judging by the deep gashes as the silver sunk in, he was in pain to. Something tells me he didn't deserve this, nor did he ask for it.

I stood up again and gestured at his chains.

He raised a brow in return.

I gestured again and then shrugged my shoulders as if I were lost or confused.

It took a second but he understood.  
"Your asking why I'm here?" I nodded and his eyes grew darker than they already were.

"I was captured… simple as that." I raised my own brow, asking for elaboration.

He sighed, "Its not very flattering towards myself, considering I'm a bloody damn Sheriff. But they nabbed me in the middle of a feed." He looked away. "I'll admit, it was careless. And when I get out of here I know I'll get shit for it. But it happened and I am now paying the price."

He spat, "Bloody fellowship bastards."

I tilted my head and he glared into my face daring me to judge him.

I didn't.

Instead I did something that shocked him and even me.

I reached over and started tugging on the chains.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing ?" He stared in shock as I ignored him and continued to tug on the chains.

I finally got one loose and looked into his eyes, asking what to do before I took it completely off.

"Uh. . ." Huh. He actually stuttered, "Just rip it off. Like a band aid."

I did just that and jumped back as he roared in pain.

He breathed heavily, though he technically didn't need to.

"Sorry," He said with a sheepish grin.

I think he was laughing at me.

Tentatively I walked back over and worked on the others. This time I didn't jump back as he held back his roars and instead growled very _very_ violently.

Soon enough, Farrell was free.


	9. Chapter 9

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 9

A/N: Hello lovely bunnies :). My apologies for such a lagged update but my life has gotten a little cluttered and its a bit of a struggle to find time to edit my chapters and make sure they're perfect for you guys :D Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that you enjoy this update :)

I own nothing but my own characters.

_Tentatively I walked back over and worked on the others. This time I didn__'__t jump back as he held back his roars and instead growled very very violently. _

_Soon enough, Farrell was free._

He fell forward and landed on me, almost causing me to crumble to the ground with the weight. He caught himself though, and used my shoulders to keep steady.

What I wasn't prepared for though, was him pausing at my neck when he pulled back.

I squeezed his bicep in question and he tightened his grip on my shoulders in answer.

I heard a click signaling his fangs and I gasped quietly.

He nuzzled into my neck and the scrape of his fangs caused me to think back on what was most likely a fatal error on my part.

" I hunger. . .", his voice had taken on a gravelly tone.

I tried to pull back and he slammed me against the cold cement wall. My mouth fell open in a silent cry and he swung back staring into my eyes wildly.

And for what felt like a lifetime we just stared at one another as I tried to get a hold of my erratic breathing.

Slowly, he blinked a few times and finally let go.

He unnecessarily cleared his throat, "my apologies."

I took a slow breath and rubbed my probably bruised shoulders, looking at him curiously.

"It was not a ruse when that bastard said I hadn't eaten in weeks. I'm starving and well. . .quite frankly you smell fucking delicious."

I tried to subtly step a few steps back. "I'm not going to eat your blondie ass relax." A slow sinister smirk slid onto his face.

" I am however . . . going to get us the hell out of here."

I tilted my head in a silent question as to how he was going to do that.

He smirked and walked towards the fence staring very intensely at it. " You see, though these Fellowship fucks have enough brains on how to capture a vampire and even fend a weaker one off for a while. They're still incredibly stupid. They did not, for one, think to take into account that not everyone shares the same hatred towards the unknown as they do. So instead, they thought that throwing your barbie ass in here would do nothing but fan the flames if I chose to devour you."

He grasped onto the fence, and held fast even though his hands started steaming. I reached over to try to pull it off but he stopped me with a shake of his head. He closed his hand into a fist and started peeling it back as if it were a can.

"And what they also failed to realize, was that instead of throwing a useless bumbling blood bag into my cage. They instead tossed in a not so feeble mute barbie doll who came with a set of brains and a surprisingly compassionate heart." He stepped back and gestured for me to step through.  
I did and immediately ran towards my bag, suppressing the urge to hold it to my chest like a doll.

He waltzed through the hole as if he wasn't still bleeding and wearing ragged weeks old clothing.

Stepping up to me with a smirk and swagger he held out his hand, " Come on blondie, I've got shit to do and the night is still young."

I grabbed his hand and he swung me into his arms as if I weighed a feather. He chuckled silently as I spazzed a little with the sudden change.

Soon enough the world was whizzing by as we sped through the church. I turned my face into his chest trying to ignore the sudden gasps and screams as we sped out this hell hole. I think he might've attacked a select few of the church goers as we left . . . they deserved it though.

I felt us finally come to a stop , " you can look now blondie."

I felt the chill of the Dallas night air as he set me onto my feet. We weren't in front of the church. It seems he stopped a nice ways away from there to not risk us getting caught by anyone trying to come after us.

"All right kid, I need blood and you need food so heres what we're going to do…"

Soon enough I was sitting on a park bench (how ironic) silently chewing on a burger bought from the money that was taken from Farrell's victim.

Who he was currently drinking from behind me as I tried to ignore the sounds. The only reason he was behind me, was because 'I needed to be kept close since he saved me and it'd be a waste if I did something stupid and got myself killed.'

Soon enough I heard him glamour her before she passed out and he came to join me on the park bench.

"So kid, got anything in your bag of goods to tell me at least your name." He raised his brow at me when I excitedly reached in and pulled out my note pad.

I paused nostalgically though thinking about the "friends" I had made at the park. They may not have known me that well but I considered them good people.

Stupid . . . I knew better.

I shook off those feelings and wrote my name down showing it to him.

"Ami huh?" I nodded my head and was momentarily startled when he placed his hand on top of it.

He leaned in close and held fast when I tried to lean back.

When he spoke his voice was low and sultry, " Ami, you're going to leave this place and find a pay phone with the money you have left."

There was an extremely strong pressure in my head; it was hurting me and I wanted it to stop immediately.

I scrunched up my face and struggled, Farrell paused looking confused for a moment but he kept speaking. " Your going to call whatever family member it is you live with and you are to tell them that you had gotten lost and you have no memory of the last forty eight hours."

I yet again shook my head and he finally let me go with a very startled look. "What the fuck… ?"

I wrote quickly on my notepad, 'Why are you telling me this? I don't want to go home. If I'm a bother I'll leave but I'm not going back.'

He leaned in yet again, "What are you?"

I wrote back that I didn't know what he meant. I jumped when he started laughing out of nowhere. "You're just full of surprises kid."

Neither of us we're prepared when a sultry languid voice replied out of the darkness.

"Indeed she is."

A/N: Please read and review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Walk Like an Angel~ Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again dumplings :) I know its been forever and a day since I've updated. Unfortunately I've suffered a very horrible and traumatic family crisis. And its hit me hard. I lost any will to right or really do anything. I'm trying my very best to gain my own self back and I'm so sorry for my absence.

I own nothing but my own characters.

_He leaned in yet again, __"__What are you?__"_

_I wrote back that I didn__'__t know what he meant. I jumped when he started laughing out of nowhere. __"__You__'__re just full of surprises kid.__" _

_Neither of us we__'__re prepared when a sultry languid voice replied out of the darkness._

"_Indeed she is.__"_

I jumped and my eyes quickly started scanning the park to locate whomever it was that intruded our conversation.

It was his eyes that I found first. They glowed like two glass marbles, thats how bright they were. An intricate mix of grey and blue they glared straight into my own.

They were a perfect match for this man. His hair was short yet shaggy and, had he not been glaring with such fiery anger at the two of us, I'd want to run my fingers through it. This man was beautiful.

He had beauty in a way that forced you to know he was perfectly unattainable. He held himself in pure authority. He stood ramrod straight, feet shoulders width apart, and arms clasped firmly behind this him.

Even then , with a presence of pure oppression, he was sin incarnate.

He was dangerous.

And with the way that Farrell dropped his devil may care attitude within a millisecond, I knew we were, quite frankly, fucked.

He snatched his hand off of mine and stood to complete attention. Not once did Farrell so much as glance back at me and not once did he take his eyes off the man.

"Your majesty," Farrell spoke with the utmost respect and just as he went to continue he was cut off.

"It seems you were able to escape the clutches of the those buffoons Farrell. And you did so with a snack, how lucky for you." His voice carried an accent I couldn't identify, I wondered at his age.

Farrell scrambled quickly for answer but was yet again cut off, " Just when were you planning on giving notification of your escape?"

This time, my vampire acquaintance was able to answer, "I was on my way to do so your majesty, just after I was finished with the human."

This king of some sort gave a small tilt of his head, it only made him look more sinister, "you say this as if I'm to believe you dear Farrell. Not only did you fail to follow simple proper protocol but you've also failed to realize that I am not an idiot as you seem to quite strongly believe." Farrell scrambled to dispute the insult his king had apparently gotten offended by. "Silence. Interesting how you want to give insult yet again by interruption, I'll let that one slide on pretense of delirium from such a long imprisonment."

Farrell hung his head in defeat and silence, "Now, where was I? Hm yes, now dear Sheriff of mine do you honestly expect me to believe that this girl is just a mere human to you that you were going to feed from ? Do you honestly believe that I was not standing outside of the fellowship when you escaped and saw you go in the opposite direction of your nest to report back to the loyal people that are rallying up as we speak to go save you? And seriously. . . you dimwit, do you honestly think that I am not aware of the other vampire that you so readily left in favor of a 'simple human' at the godforsaken fellowship?" Farrell gave a near silent hiss in retaliation and his king simply raised an elegant eye brow in response to it.

"Your majesty. . . my king. . .I . . ." Farrell sank to his knees and slowly shook his head as it finally dawned on him that he had lost whatever argument was going on between them. I could only sit there and stare in sadness at him as I watched the vampire that saved me, apparently in place of another of his kind, be chastised like a child by his superior.

As detached as I'd like to stay from people I couldn't stop my self from walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Two sets of eyes immediately shot over to me and it took everything in me to stomp down on the rising level of my insecurity.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it I turned my head and made eye contact once more with the steely gaze of the vampire king. Lifting up my trembling hands I furiously scribbled on my note pad with as much speed as possible and finally finishing I looked back up and him.

The only difference on his features from before is the elegant eyebrow yet again raised on his sinful face.

As I took the first two steps towards him the hand on my elbow stopped me and looking up at Farrell I could see he was just as shocked as I. That look quickly disappeared from his face as he shook his head at me to stop me from approaching his King.

I gave him a small tentative smile telling him I'd be okay and looked back at the vampire king, who was currently glaring a hole at the hand resting on my elbow.

Those few steps it took to land me in front of this vampire felt like the longest walk of my life.

Being this close to this being you could practically feel the waves of power rolling off of his form. And it was in that moment that caused me to let out a silent gasp, bringing my hands up towards my mouth in shock as I realized I couldn't see his aura.

Blinking in denial I swiveled my head towards Farrell , who was staring at me in concern and confusion, and was minutely relaxed when I saw his black and slightly yellow tinged aura.

Looking back at the vampire before me I tumbled back in fright when his face was quite literally an inch away from mine. Strong hands deftly caught me, one wrapping around my waist as the other caught the wrist of my hand that was holding the notepad.

He brought his face even closer to mine , smirking when I couldn't hold back the blush that crawled onto my face.

He tilted his head yet again, that damn smirk still dancing across his lips, " You had something to give me , tiny human?"

I scrunched my brows together in irritation at his nickname for me and shook the notepad in my hand to get his attention. He finally let go of my wrist so I could shove the damn thing onto his chest and move away.

His steely hold on my waist didn't even let me move so much as a step. Holding the notepad in his hand and glancing up at me I gestured impatiently for him to just read it so I could leave.

"She's mute. . . your majesty", Farrell's explanation was apparently what this guy was searching for since he took that as his cue to finally read what I had written.

I jumped yet again when the vampires body started shaking. My jaw slightly dropped when I realized he was chuckling and shaking his head at my message to him.

He glanced over my shoulder at Farrell, who was silently trying to get discreetly closer to the two of us. "I'm starting to see what might have made you choose the girl over one of your own Sheriff."

Farrell's voice wafted over to my own ears laced with sadness, "But that does not excuse my actions."

The small smirk left the king's face just as quickly as it had appeared. "No , it does not."

An eerie pause washed over us as the King stared off into nothingness for a moment before he finally looked back down at me.

I could do nothing but stare back in confusion until a phone ringing cut through the silence.

With his eyes still locked on mine, he reached into his pocket and brought the shrill sounding device to his ear. "This is me."

He stayed silent for a moment as the voice on the end spoke, "That is fine my child but you may inform the rescue party that it seems there is only one vampire that is still in need of saving." His eyes formed into solid steel as they bore down into my own. "Farrell was fortunate enough to escape but was apparently unable to save the other. Move the rescue to tomorrow at dusk, Farrell might be able to give us more insight on the vampires location." His eyes slid closed for a moment in reaction to whatever it is this person was informing him on. "Very well, I shall see you soon." And with that the call ended.

"Farrell." The command seemed to lay in only his tone as my vampire aquatint tried to argue it.

The vampire had me standing behind him staring at his back quicker than I could blink. As I tried to let my brain catch up with the rest of my body I was slowly registering the deep menacing growl that was flowing out the king's mouth.

"Farrell," His voice was the entire opposite of the anger rolling off of him, it remained steady and calm as he held Farrell by his throat. "You continue to try my patience. Your own idiocy and selfish actions have not only brought on embarrassment to yourself but you've also managed to bring others down with you. Your existence has become trying at best on top of the fact that you feel as if you have some type of right to make whatever decisions you feel are necessary with out so much as thought towards the girl is clearly not yours, therefore, her wellbeing should mean little to nothing to you. And yet, you continue to argue with me at every turn. I'm hanging on by a thread to not tear you into two just to silence your rebellious mouth. You _will _go back to the nest and you _will_ also give whatever information you can to the team to assist in cleaning up your own reckless mess. The girl is now in my hands and she is no longer of your concern. Now, remove yourself from presence." With a final and what looked like painful squeeze to his throat , Farrell was gone.

Leaving me on my own, with the vampire King.

Who was currently stalking towards me .


	11. Chapter 11

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 11

A/U: Hello there babes :) I'm back with a new chapter \\(^.^)/ Thank you so much for your patience. And really you guys I appreciate your reviews and your support so much you have no idea. And to miss BellaLove14, thank you for your message missy3 haha I'm sorry it took a little longer then agreed.

Any who, enjoy the new chapter and I own nothing but my own characters.

_With a final and what looked like painful squeeze to his throat , Farrell was gone._

_Leaving me on my own, with the vampire King._

_Who was currently stalking towards me ._

It was as if my own body was rebelling against my brain as it screamed for me to make a run for it.

I was frozen to the spot eyes wide and mouth surely gaping judging by the feeling of my own slack jaw.

His legs were long yes, but he was almost gliding instead of walking with how quickly he came to stand before me in those few seconds. That damnable smirk of his appeared on his face yet again as he peered into my wide and fearful eyes.

I couldn't hold back the jump from my body when he hand touched to bottom of my chin to , surprisingly softly close my mouth from catching flies. We continued this awkward, for me at least , stare off until his smooth voice shattered the intense silence that had wrapped around us.

"Would you happen to have a name, child?"

Blinking a few times to get a hold of myself, I decided to appease the . . .man since escaping his clutches is out of the question.

With slight shaking hands I wrote my name down. Another unstoppable blush crept onto my face at hearing my name fall from his lips.

"Ami huh?", I could only blink in return.

_What could this man want from me? _

_If he was planning on killing me he would have done so already . . . right?_

_Or could he just be toying with me? _

That thought caused my body to flush with anger. I was finally free from the clutches of my own family, I did not come this far just to have my new life come to a screeching halt at the hands of some attractive vampire.

Unacceptable.

I placed my hands on his chest and with everything I had, shoved him away from me. . . I only succeeded in pushing my self away.

Seeing the confused shock register on his face I threw caution to the wind and turned and started running.

Nothing prepared me for my body meeting hard bark and my face inhaling the hard scent of wood.

In those few seconds that felt like a lifetime to me he had grabbed me and slammed me against a hard oak tree. My arms were held behind my back with only one of his hands as my cuffs. He used his own body to press mine roughly against this damnable tree.

The only noise that could be heard now was my own shock ridden heavy breathing. I could do nothing but close my own eyes in fear when I felt his cool unnecessary breath against my own ear.

_Is this it?_

He finally spoke, " I'm not quite sure if I should call your actions brave or incredibly stupid little one."

He clucked his tongue at me the way a parent would a child, " Dear Ami . . . I figured you were a smart one considering your escape with that imbecile sheriff of mine. Was I wrong?"

When I chose not to answer, unsure if it was a rhetorical question or not, it seemed to displease him. His hand slowly slid a trail up my spine with a dance of his finger tips until it softly crawled into my hair. It then became a trap in a tangle of my own locks as he fisted a handful of them and tilted my head back in a surprisingly un painful hold exposing my throat.

And for the first time in eight years, I made a noise. An actual noise.

Nothing phenomenal, but that small squeak of fear that pushed its way out of my throat caused a small domino effect.

He seemed to have frozen in anticipation of what that small squeak meant as I felt his body still behind mine.

My lips trembled from years of un use and finally, after what felt like forever, I used my voice again.

"P. . . p-please. . ."

And that was it. That was all I could get out. And even then, it was raspy and could barely be heard.

His answer to my weak plea was a soft skim of his nose along my neck up towards my cheek. "So you can use your voice. . . albeit only in moments of fear."

This time I chose to answer, with a small shrug of confusion.

"Please what little one? Do you think I wish to kill you?", I could only nod my head.

A small jump escaped me yet again when he started chuckling for the second time that night.

"Child, if I wished to kill you I would have done so already.", he shook his head softly. "No no, I wish to keep you. To study you and discover every little secret your tiny body holds." He trailed a finger down the curve of my waist.

"You fascinate me. In those few minutes of studying you from the second I saw you, you had managed to intrigue me. Not an easy feat to accomplish for someone my age."

" I wish to see what those small peeks in your scent mean. To know what it is that has caused your voice to come to a halt. And hear it be used yet again, though uncaused by fear would be a plus. I wish to know you little one. I can swear to you here and now, your death will not be caused by my hands or that of any other. For I wish to claim you little one."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Keep me?_

When he tilted his head closer to my face to lock his gaze onto my reaction I could only blink owlishly in return.

"Does it shock you so little one?"

At my answering nod he continued, as he did so his hand smoothed out in my hair and he induced relaxation into my stunned body by combing his hand through my hair.

" If you truly have no where to go little one , yes, I truly wish to keep you. Not as my pet, no, I wish to keep you as my companion. I can promise you that I will not grow bored of your presence. Even after I open all your secrets to my own eyes."

His hand paused its ministrations in my hair to join the other at my waist, "Because once I find all that you know. I will teach you all that I know, if you are willing to learn, though that will come with at a price."

At my silent questioning glance for what that price would be, he gave a small squeeze at my waist, "Worry not for that little one, we will cross that bridge if and when we come to it."

He pulled his body off of my own and I shocked myself at the intense sense of longing that sang through me.

Releasing the hold on my arms I slowly turned around to lock eyes with this odd vampire.

My hands were no longer trembling. So, I wrapped one back around my pen and asked him something that I would have thought he would have figured I might need to know before this conversation took place.

_But I don__'__t even know who you are?_

He smirked _almost_ sheepishly and ran a hand through his unruly short hair, " Me? I am called Godric, little one."

A/U: Bam ! I'll leave it there for right now :) I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get his introduction out of the way so we could get to the really nitty gritty good stuff. So , for those of you that tried to take a guess on who this mysterious king was, there you go ^.^. By the way, I should probably warn you that this story is going to be a tad dark.

I wanted to give my version of Godric a more dark, vampire embracing, ruthless feel in a sense. Though he may not have revealed much of his darker persona quite much in this chapter it's well on its way.

Anywho , hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please please please review. I love those so much :D.


	12. Chapter 12

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 12

PLEASE READ!

A/N: Okay so yet again I find myself apologizing to you all for the wait for a new chapter. At this point I feel like I owe you all a full on explanation as to why its taking me so long to get these chapters to you all. I just don't feel right with myself with you guys having to constantly wait and not know why and I don't want you all to see me as a crappy writer. You're reviews, comments, favorites, and everything are what keeps me going. Just you giving my story a chance means the world to me.

As I told you all before in a previous chapter I unfortunately suffered a very hard family tragedy. What it is, is that I lost my father this past December, literally right before the new year. Its been incredibly hard not just for myself but for my family. We had to move and adjusting to a life without him physically there has pushed me into a constant struggle in all aspects. I'm trying my very best to hold onto my love of writing/reading. I don't want to lose that. And I don't want to let you guys or myself down. My father has always been one of my biggest and most major supporters in my writing. I most especially don't want to let him down.

So please, don't give up on me or my stories. I'm going to give you guys my best and my all. And I want to make sure that each update is at its best and not tarnished from a bad day I might have while trying to write.

Much love to you all. Never give up on yourself or your dreams.

Now please, enjoy the next installment of Walk Like an Angel.

I own nothing but my own characters.

_He pulled his body off of my own and I shocked myself at the intense sense of longing that sang through me._

_Releasing the hold on my arms I slowly turned around to lock eyes with this odd vampire._

_My hands were no longer trembling. So, I wrapped one back around my pen and asked him something that I would have thought he would have figured I might need to know before this conversation took place._

_But I don't even know who you are?_

_He smirked almost sheepishly and ran a hand through his unruly short hair, " Me? I am called Godric, little one.__"_

I stared at him for a few seconds absorbing what had just transpired while trying to add such an odd name the man before me.

My lips moved silently mouthing his name as I continued to awkwardly stare at him. His eyes immediately zoned in on the action and grew darker.

It was like the calm before a violent thunder storm, brewing quietly and quickly.

Before I knew it my chin was grasped in his hands and his lips were an inch apart from mine. My breath hitched as I waited, almost anticipating, for his to close that small gap.

Did I want it? I wasn't sure.

None of this behavior was like me.

I analyzed things. Thought out every direction before I acted. I was no bumbling idiot and I never failed to throw back twice as hard what was given to me.

Why did this strange creature make me feel so out of sorts? Why is it that I cannot figure out how to act around him?

Why did he want me?

And. . . why do I want to want him?

"Say it."

I blinked back into reality as my rapid thought train was shattered by his deep voice.

"Say it." His eyes narrowed down at me, demanding that I do what he wanted. "I've somewhere to be and we cannot reach that destination until you do what it is that I need."

What did he want?

"Say. It."

My mind flipped through every little thing he would want me to say and I still couldn't figure it out. What is it that he could want to hear me say? Could I even do it if I remembered?

Damn it!

I let out a breath I was unaware to be holding and thats when it clicked.

His name. 

Looking back into his unwavering stare I cautiously licked my lips. Trying to figure out how to get my voice working.

He apparently was in no rush as I continuously tried and failed over and over again to say his name. From struggling breaths of air to even a small frustrated break down as tears leaked from my eyes at my failed attempts.

Why did I even have to say his stupid name? Isn't he someone important? Does he not have somewhere to be?

What does one small slip of a girl saying his name matter to him?

And finally then, it came out.

Just as before, it was slightly shaky, but this time more clear. More firm.

"G-Godric… Godric." I repeated it for good measure, just so he would maybe leave me be.

But he didn't. Instead his lips brushed softly against mine and just like that they were gone again.

My first kiss.

He leaned his forehead against mine and bore his gaze into my own with such a strong intensity that I felt a fire catch inside me.

"Ami. . . choose to be mine. I can swear to you that it will not be a decision you'd regret. You're full of secrets little one. Secrets and gifts that I wish you to bestow me the honor upon learning." He then smirked a dark little slip of a small. "Breathe child."

And like that a whoosh of air fell out of my burning lungs.

This man could possible be the death of me if I let him continue to hinder my common sense.

"Now," He took a few steps back from me and instead wrapped a hand around my wrist and led me a few steps forward. "It was no lie when I said I've somewhere to be. Alas little one, you must join me."

At the confused alarm on my face he elaborated, albeit not by much. "We are only heading to my home little one. No harm will come to you. Now come here, I need a more secure hold of you."

Taking a few more steps forward he chuckled darkly at my caution and wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulders bringing me fully pasted onto his front.

I starred up into the underside of his jaw confused until I felt my feet leave the ground. My arms couldn't have wrapped around him quick enough, we were literally in the air!

By the time the shock wore off we were well aways from the park. Next thing I knew I felt my feet touch back to the ground and he was gently patting my shoulder telling me we had finally reached our destination.

Removing my face from its buried position I blearily peaked around at my new found location. And yet again found myself slack jawed.

_Who is this man?_

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out in a few days. Please don't forget to review :) I seriously love those and they are truly my fuel. Stay amazing guys :D.


	13. Chapter 13

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 13

A/N: Hey there guys :) I'd just like to thank you all again for your continued support and understanding.

Enjoy my lovelies.

I own nothing but my own characters.

_Taking a few more steps forward he chuckled darkly at my caution and wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulders bringing me fully pasted onto his front._

_I starred up into the underside of his jaw confused until I felt my feet leave the ground. My arms couldn't have wrapped around him quick enough, we were literally in the air!_

_By the time the shock wore off we were well aways from the park. Next thing I knew I felt my feet touch back to the ground and he was gently patting my shoulder telling me we had finally reached our destination._

_Removing my face from its buried position I blearily peaked around at my new found location. And yet again found myself slack jawed._

_Who is this man?_

Yet again I heard his dark chuckle sound off behind me, "If your jaw were to drop any lower you'd be catching more than flies my dear."

My cheeks inflamed before I could stop them and swinging my eyes over to meet his, that damn impish smile formed into a smirk of challenge.

Indignantly I marched towards the oppressive door. It seemed the closer I got, the more my bravery slipped past my fingertips.

By the time I made it to the door my insecurity had risen yet again. And with that, for the second time since I had gotten free, I yearned for grandma Adele's quaint southern home and Sookies babbling about how I need to get out more.

I had no idea how things had changed so quickly, so much had happened and I wasn't quite sure I could take anymore. I just wanted my solidarity, my freedom, to not be stared and studied as a freak of nature.

And instead I had been kidnapped, beaten, and have somehow ended up at a vampire kings home.

The familiar heat of tears flooded my face and my fists clenched in refusal. I did not want this vampire Godric to think me weaker than he already does.

I had to get out of here.

He had already discombobulated me more than I had ever been my whole life.

And I still don't know why.

But just as that thought was finished an arm swung around my shoulders and brought my back to a, what was becoming a familiar, back.

He leaned his head down to my ear and with every whispered word, his brushing lips heated my spine.

"Little one, I understand you've probably been through quite an adventure. As I also understand you're more than likely very overwhelmed. But I'm going to have to ask you. . . no, demand that you hold back your moment of breaking. You're a strong girl, well onto her way of womanhood than a large amount of females above your age. This room you are about to walk into is full of vampires, other supes, and even humans who will be watching your every move for the smallest amount of a weakness.

Its natural for them but it is also going to be in wonder at the fact that you will be by my side. I do not associate with the weak. But fear not, as I swore to you before, no harm will befall you. But you must help me with this, and stay strong. Once my business is done in here I will aid you with whatever you need.

But know this as well, when you walk through that door, you will be claimed as mine. This is for your protection, but it is my wish that it will soon be for so much more than that."

My breathing had relaxed halfway through his little speech and in exhaustion I had leaned back into his chest. But my body had jumped when he pressed a quick kiss to the side of my neck, his chuckle vibrating through me at my actions.

He turned me around to stare back into his eyes, and I could see the determination shining through his marble eyes as they bore into my own.

"Will you stay strong for me little one?"

A strong will to make him happy flooded through me, and when I nodded my head I knew my eyes reflected the same determination as his.

This was a time where weakness was unacceptable. This was not new to me.

But when I walked through the doors and down his foyer, past the multiple people who nodded their heads in respect and greeting, I was unprepared for the group waiting in what I'm guessing is a living room.

I didn't even get a chance to wonder at the large men who had deep brown aura's and wavering colors on the outer edges.

Light blue eyes bore into my own deep blue.

Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock and it almost seemed as if her tears were instant.

When she whispered my name in shock, "Ami. . .ena." Even I was unsure as to why I stepped back into Godrics arms, which instantly flew around me.

But not even a second later, nothing in that room would have been able to stop me from flying into her arms.

Her tears were spilling onto the top of my head and all I could do was squeeze her tighter in apology.

She pulled back and held me by the shoulders just staring into my face. I think she thought if she were to look away for even a second I'd disappear again.

"Why Ami?! Why did you leave!? Where were you, I was worried sick!? All I could think was that I was going to lose you to just like-!" She cut herself off then, realizing she was babbling and that the room was still quite full of people who were watching us unabashedly.

I gave her small weak small and reached up to give her hand a squeeze and took a deep breath. I owed her an apology, I could see that I had hurt her very deeply.

Even though we didn't get along like two peas in a pod she was still family. And I had abandoned her without a further thought.

"I'm . . . sorry Sookie."

She took a sharp intake of breathe at the sound of my voice, something she hadn't heard since I was a child.

The smile on her face could have rivaled the sun it was so big, "Ami. . . you. . .how? When?" She gave a small laugh at her inability to form a sentence and I gave a breathless one back.

I turned and looked at Godric behind me to see if he would give an explanation in my place. Sookie followed my gaze and was met with the same sight as I.

His burning twin orbs were staring directly into my own but his face was blank. I couldn't tell if he was displeased with my cousin and I's actions or not.

All I knew was that I need to pull some type of damage control and quick.

Flinging my gaze back to Sookie, who was assuming a very familiar posture of defiance towards the vampire still burning a hole into my back, I scanned the room.

Going past all the unfamiliar faces I finally met one I knew, and meeting Bill's eyes I tried to signal him to come and collect his spitfire girlfriend.

He was standing next to Eric, whose gaze I noticed was locked and zeroed onto Godric.

When Bill finally got the message and came to retrieve Sookie I squeezed her hand again to gain her attention and took a step back.

"Ami, what is going on?" I shook my head at her question and again looked back at the man who's presence was starting to become more and more prominent.

"Has he been holding you hostage or something?" I couldn't hold back my jump of fear at the growls that sounded in the room. I shook my head quickly in denial to her question.

Thanking whatever God was up there when Bill quickly grabbed her, wrapping a quick hand around her mouth to silence her, and took her back to the corner they were in.

By that time though it seemed the vampire King who I had somehow caught the attention of had grown impatient.

Strong hands took hold of my waist and pulled me into a blanket of pure strength.

When he spoke his voice appeared almost bored with the entire situation that had just taken place, "I can assure you Miss Stackhouse, that if I had been the one holding your dear cousin in capture, that I would have notified you when you first came storming into my home."

Sookie's brows furrowed in anger at his words but he continued speaking, " Although after meeting you and then becoming well acquainted with my little one, I wonder just how I hadn't realized she was the relative you spoke of since you both hold a very bright will of fire in your attitudes. Although the younger being seems to hold more intelligence on better timing for certain occasions." That little dig earned him a huff in annoyance from my dear relative, but other then that she thankfully stayed quiet.

I looked up at him when he tightened his hold on my waist, wondering just what he was getting at with this speech of his. He looked down and placed a kiss on my forehead in an action to silence me I'm sure. But when the burning gaze from Eric turned to lock on me it made me do nothing but crave Godric's promise of protection as I stepped back even closer to my promised protector.

Ignoring my discomfort he yet again continued speaking, his voice grabbing the attention of every vampire in the room.

"I am pleased just as much though, that you two have been reunited once again. My little one was in quite an amount of distress just moments ago and it seems your reunion has calmed her some." No one was missing his use of possessive words when it came to his addressing of my presence. My tongue will surely appear mauled by the end of this night though at my constant hold of questions.

"But, time is off the essence and I still have business to attend to. Now, my son please come forward."

I had to blink a few times to comprehend just what was happening when Eric stepped forward.

_This is the son he was talking to on the phone? _

_Eric is the son of a vampire king? _

_Figures._

Taking his eyes off of me in cold evaluation Eric stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Godric and I.

"Yes father."

Wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side instead of upfront the King continued, " Has Farrell informed you of all the events that have transpired?"

"yes."

"And has he been properly detained for his awaiting of trial?"

"Yes, he is currently getting the . . .full luxury treatment down in the basement."

A chill went down my spine at his words.

_Would Farrell be killed for his actions? He was the first person that really showed me any sense of loyalty since I had ran away from home. . . I couldn__'__t let him be killed._

A pinch in reprimand at my hip from the hand at my side signaled to me that he was well aware of my gearing up in defiance.

He continued speaking though, alerting me that now was not the time.

"Good. Alert him that his trial will be held the second the extraction team returns with Jakob." Looking up he scanned the rest of the room making sure that all eyes were on him. "Let it be known that Farrell has made a very large mistake in not only getting caught by the childish lot of Fellowship scum but also abandoning another vampire for the sake of a human life. Jakob is more than at fault as well, these are two breaches in common sense that will not end with a pinch on the wrist. And I do very much hope that you all understand that this is to not happen again. If there is to be a repeat of these actions. . . well, let us hope we do not have to cross that bridge yes?"

Everyone in the room mumbled out affirmatives doing their very best to not make eye contact with the calm but very irritated vampire.

"Eric, it seems Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Compton will be staying the night. Please escort them to their proper guest rooms."

Eric nodded and rose back to his full and impressive height, but just as he went to turn Godric stopped him.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Addressing the room at large yet again, he spoke with darkened eyes. "The little human in my arms goes by the name of Amiena, although she prefers to be called Ami, and she. . . is mine. You will give her the same amount of respect as you would give me. Any request from her will be met with the same swiftness and efficiency as if it were from me. If I find out even the smallest amount of disrespect or harm has befallen her. . . you will regret it. This I promise you."

Leaving his promise heavy in the air he turned back to his son with a nod of his head, telling him to continue his task of taking my irate cousin and her awkward boyfriend to their room.

As she was being lead out Sookie met my eyes with a promise of answers coming forth the next time I saw her.

"Come, little one." Godrics voice brought my attention back to my situation as he led me out of the room full of curious eyes.

He didn't say a word as he lead me up a set of winding stairs and down a few hallways. He still didn't say anything when he stopped at a dark wood door to scan his finger as it clicked open.

And by the time he lead me to a large chair in front of a dark oakwood desk through the continued silence I was clenching my trembling fingers together wondering just how bad this was going to be.

He walked towards me causing my trembling to worsen, I really hoped my unwarranted reunion with Sookie hadn't pissed him off that badly.

So I was pleasantly startled when he kneeled down in front of me and placed his hand on mine.  
"Calm yourself little one. I am not upset with you."

I took a deep breath and gave him a small look of confusion.

"As I said to you before I am well aware of the fact that you have been through quite an amount of events and it can become overwhelming. Its completely understandable that your reunion with your cousin would be emotional. You may speak to her freely tomorrow morning. Now, on to far more important matters, what is it that you are in need of?"

I could do nothing but blink back in confusion.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm also working on replying to all of your reviews. They seriously mean the world to me. Thank you guys :)


	14. Chapter 14

Walk Like an Angel ~ Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! You guys are so sweet I can't explain how much excitement I feel every time I get an alert or how heartwarming it is to read your little reviews. Thank you all!

PS ~ Is anyone else going to coachella this weekend ? :)

Please enjoy…

I own nothing but my own characters.

_He walked towards me causing my trembling to worsen, I really hoped my unwarranted reunion with Sookie hadn't pissed him off that badly._

_So I was pleasantly startled when he kneeled down in front of me and placed his hand on mine.__  
__"Calm yourself little one. I am not upset with you."_

_I took a deep breath and gave him a small look of confusion._

_"As I said to you before I am well aware of the fact that you have been through quite an amount of events and it can become overwhelming. Its completely understandable that your reunion with your cousin would be emotional. You may speak to her freely tomorrow morning. Now, on to far more important matters, what is it that you are in need of?"_

_I could do nothing but blink back in confusion._

He tilted his had to the side, no doubt as a sign of question towards my reaction. I mimicked his movement and the glint of amusement that flickered in his eyes caused a small burst of joy to shoot through my body. I fought back the twitch of a smile with everything I had, he couldn't keep winning at everything.

The small squeeze on my hand brought my attention back to the man in front of me. How I could forget such an oppressing presence, I really don't know.

"Ami, I must know what it is that you need in order to properly provide it to you." His stare was sharp and piercing straight to my core; he was serious.

It wasn't until then that I realized his eyes were blurring, as was the rest of his face.

The last thing I heard before I realized my entire vision went black was my name spilling from his lips over and over again.

_He almost sounded frantic. . ._

Its an odd occurrence, coming back to consciousness. It always seems like the first sense to come back is your hearing, I wonder why?

Is it your body trying to help you continue to play dead in the eye of a predator? Its own subconscious act in fight or flight mode?

In this case the first thing my ears picked up was the sound of my name, being repeated over and over in a small mantra. The voice was both feminine and familiar.

"She's waking up" The women spoke in a deep sigh of what I was guessing to be relief. Blinking a few more times just to make sure I wasn't making a liar out of the girl I finally opened my eyes and was met with four sets of eyes making me wish I had kept my own closed.

"Amiena, are you okay?"

It was Sookie's voice that called me back to the waking world then, and apparently I was using her lap as a pillow.

Moaning at the pounding headache that was making itself more and more known I ignored her and settled for slowly sitting up to find out just who else was in the room with me.

Scanning the room I found Bill hovering claustrophobically close behind Sookie and Eric was smirking at a stone faced Godric who's heavy stare snagged my attention and held it in an iron fist.

He was leaning against the desk with his fingers clasped firmly in front of him, the perfect picture of complete disinterest unless you noticed the clenching and unclenching of his fingers like I just did. My brows furrowed in question at why he seemed so bothered and he did nothing but lift one of his own well manicured brows back at me.

"Ami", at the sharp call of my name I turned my head way to quickly to see just what Sookie wanted. I only succeeded in bringing on a wave of nausea causing me to groan in irritation.

"Well done nurse Stackhouse, I'm sure the tiny human will feel much better after she upchucks across Godric's nice new carpet." You could almost hear the smirk in Eric's voice.

To Sookie's credit instead of yelling at him for a full thirty minutes or more she settled for hissing out a quick "Shutup Eric" and gently pulled my hands off my head replacing them for a cool towel.

"Lean forward Ami, can't have you fainting on us again." Quickly following her instructions I tried my best to even out my breathing.

My efforts on that were completely wasted though the second a cool hand replaced the towel and my eyes met the blank face of my self proclaimed protector causing my breath to hitch in anticipation.

"Little one, when was the last time you ate or drank anything?" That question had completely stumped me. It seemed as if my life had become a whirlwind in such a short amount of time that I could barely keep track of everything.

It almost felt like yesterday when I was pulling up onto Sookie's driveway in the back of an old police cruiser. Now I'm leaned against a vampire King in the middle of his office surrounded by my cousin, her vampire boyfriend, and the child of the King.

A squeeze to my waist brought my attention back to the problem at hand.

_When was the last time I ate?_

Just as my hand went down to reach for the bag at my side he grasped my chin bringing my gaze back to his. "Use your words."

To Sookie's expense I'd like to say she misinterpreted my reaction as affronted instead of slightly frustrated but even then, it might've been smarter for her to just keep her mouth shut.

"Don't speak to her like that," Ignoring the sharp hiss of her name from Bill she brushed his hand off her shoulder and kept going. "She's not a dog, she's a sixteen year old girl who's also mute incase you haven't noticed. You can't just go demanding her to speak! And she barely woke up not even a few minutes ago after fainting."

It seemed as if the whole room had an icy blanket of silence fall over it as his gaze slowly slid from mine as he turned his head to address my hard headed legal guardian.

His hand never left my chin as his thumb softly caressed the side of my cheek even though his voice was heavy with annoyance and simmering anger. " Miss Stackhouse. . . You have been treading on thin ice from the moment you stepped your haughty bumbling being into my home. Not only have you insulted my son multiple times but you've also managed to irritate me in an ever shrinking small span of time each time you're in my presence. You succeed in nothing but throughly embarrassing yourself and your sorry excuse of a vampire who's far past incapable of controlling his human."

She huffed angrily and drew her mouth open to spew out God knew what as her face drowned in angry red.

"Silence." Was the quick and efficient shut down that came from both Godric and his son.

"You will let me finish speaking Stackhouse or I will end you regardless of the consequences I will have to face from my little one." He smirked darkly in reply to the growing anger on Sookie's face from his unabashed claiming of me. I could do nothing but watch wide eyed at the scene unfolding before me, almost subconsciously leaning my head further into the hand of Sookie's wake up call.

"For someone who claims they consider a power they were unworthy of being gifted with a curse, you seem to use the granting of this gift as a pedestal for complete and utter self righteousness. And I am more then happy to take the place of the hard smack of reality you are desperately in need of. I did not make it to my two thousand plus years of age out of sheer stupidity and luck Miss Stackhouse." He continued on as if he never heard my sharp intake of breathe at the incredibly huge but easily spoken piece of information.

"So I'm pleased to inform you that you are not the first mind reader I've met, nor will you be the last. While that trait is very rare and far in between it can still occur. And every single mind reader I've met has met a very displeasing and violent end." He locked eyes with her then as his voice dipped into an even lower almost raspy octave. His hand left my chin and slid onto the back of my head, combing his fingers through my wild and restless hair as I turned my attention to the wide and stunned petrification glazing my cousins eyes.

"Now whether that end was delivered by my own hand or someone else's is irrelevant to my point Miss Stackhouse. And my point is, humble yourself as quickly as possible before someone else decides to take matters into their own hands. There is a very large and simplistic reason as to why the things people think does not always match what comes out of their mouth. That reason is something you yourself should think on and use as a large testament to the fact that you do not know everything. You will never know everything and that is an unfortunate fact that a lot of you mind readers fail to realize. Your gift comes with a large and irritating amount of arrogance and its almost disappointing how cumbersome it makes your presence considering you're somehow lucky enough to be related to a gem such as your cousin.

"I'm well aware at the age and naivety of your young cousin Stackhouse, but I am also aware of the intelligence and immense amount of capabilities that are locked away inside of her. And they are brimming and begging to be found out and brought to light. It seems to me that you've decided to make the error of mistaking dear Ami's lack of speech as a lack of intelligence."

As he spoke, Godric apparently decided I had spent enough time on the ground and swept me up and into his lap as he took a seat behind his desk. Sookie gave zero protest as her shoulders sagged down in embarrassment at his words and maybe even her own realizations. The way her head bent down in an eerily familiar form of a child being chastised it almost seemed as if the weight of his words were physically baring down on her mind.

"In fact, just as you witnessed earlier during your impromptu reunion, she's not entirely mute. That little problem can easily be fixed so long as she lets herself take back the reigns from her own mind. Which I highly doubt will be that hard, it seems her problem has only lasted as long because she had yet to meet the correct person that was willing to help." I turned my head up to him then, knowing that he was speaking of himself but I had to see it.

I forced myself to hold his gaze as he turned his head to meet my own, hoping that if I really chose to believe this stranger that I would not regret it.

_But did I really want to be tied down again after I had finally tasted freedom, though it was only for but a moment it had tasted so good. _

"You're right …" Her slightly broken voice startled me out of my thoughts.

Breaking the eye contact between the two of us, I was met with the sight of my usually overbearing and far to cheery cousin standing up with the help of her unusually silent boyfriend as tears cascaded down her apple tinted face.

"You're right …" She said with a lifeless laugh. " I need to…" She didn't even finish the sentence as she rushed out the room, Bill trailing behind her with a hand still reaching out towards her.

I stared in shocked at the open entryway, I had never seen her like that before. I wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation.

But it seems the vampire king knew as he called his son forward, "Make sure they make it to the correct room. Distraught human women tend to run blind and I'd rather not cause an uproar, especially with the sun close to rising."

With a quick and silent nod of his head the giant vampire strode out the room closing the door behind him. If I hadn't known any better I could've sworn the expression on his face could be taken as concerned.

"You never answered my question."

I hummed back in question, leaning my head back onto his shoulder deciding I'd chastise myself for my submissive actions in the morning.

"Before Miss Stackhouse opened her mouth, you never opened your own to tell me when the last you ate was." Trying my very best to ignore his fiddling with my fingers and the rumbling of his chest behind me as he spoke I quietly tried to clear my throat.

A sudden thought flew across my mind at the fact that since the day I had suddenly quit speaking, I had never actually tried to speak again.

I had literally had no urge to open my mouth or even voice a thought.

I had sank back into my own quiet oblivion and chose to become an observer in my own life instead of an active character. That sudden thought caused a wave of an emotion to sweep over me that I was not prepared to deal with in this moment. Pushing these thoughts as far to the back of my mind as I could I chose to deal with the current task at hand.

And focusing my thoughts on the still foreign act of literally voicing my thoughts. "Um . . ." Embarrassingly enough I had to clear my throat yet again after hearing the rasp attached to the end of it. "Um … I honestly can't really remember."

The silence that followed my statement did nothing to lessen my nerves, so I decided to muster up a better explanation.

Deciding it'd come easier if I didn't turn around to face a most likely very displeased expression, I spoke again. "I ate back at home a few days ago and I drank maybe a couple days ago."

I didn't think it'd be that necessary for him to know that the drink was a beer and a half, and after hearing his reply to my little explanation I was even more pleased with that idea.

"A few days ago Amiena . . ." He sighed quietly and I felt his forehead lean against the back of my own.

Its odd how easily he has no problems with touching me, adding on to the fact that he barely knows me makes it even more of an oddity. I'd always known of vampires to be very private and highly against any type of contact save for the purpose of sex or feeding.

That deep voice of his slithered right through my thought process, "Tomorrow morning when you awaken I ask that you proceed to the kitchen and give your body all the proper nourishment it is highly in need of." It didn't even sound like a question but at this point I was to exhausted to care, so I quietly nodded my head and stifled the yawn that followed the best I could.

He gave a quite hum to my response and pulled back to lean my head against his shoulder after situating my far to limp body to a more comfortable position. The day was finally coming to a quiet end and I was far to thankful.

"I need to finish a few more assignments, while I attend to those I ask that you please get some rest little one." From the lack of movement by either of us, I was assuming that rest would be gained from my position in his lap.

Closing my eyes I slipped into quiet darkness to the sound of keyboards and the quiet sultry thrum of his voice, " Sleep Amiena, no harm will befall you. This I swear to you."

A/N: Hope you all liked it :) And please don't forget to review !

Thank you for reading!


End file.
